Safe & Sound
by Neo Nobody
Summary: Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Hints of slash, minor spoilers for Reichenbach, ONESHOT songfic for Safe & Sound, rated for slash, Sherlock POV


Princess: HEY GUESS WHAT GUYS - I'M NOT DEAD!

Pie: Yeah, sorry for the long wait on any update, but Tumblr calls to me 0.e

Princess: This was requested by my lovely girlfriend Annabeth:)

Pie: Yeah, AFTER I said "Hey, I should do a Sherlock songfic based on Safe & Sound!"

Princess: STILL!

Pie: Yeah whatever. The song used for this is Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars. Beautiful song! You should listen to it for your post-Reichenbach Feels. It helps. A lot.

~`~`~`~`+'~'~'~'~

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, "I'll never let you go"_

I distinctly remember holding John close to me as he cried softly into my jacket. People were passing by us, staring, but I didn't care. I didn't even care about the bleeding cut on my cheek where John's fury for the past three years had released.

"_John,"_ I soothed, or at least tried to, as John held on to my coat tightly, hiding his face from the people watching. _"I am... so sorry. I'll never let you go again."_ I also remember the choked sob that escaped his mouth, causing a small ring of moisture on my shirt.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

I've tried to protect John through every case we worked. I've tried as hard as I could, and the only times I ever lost my cool completely, was when John was hurt or didn't trust me.

Those were the times I was most afraid.

Those were the times I was _afraid._ I just wanted to protect him...

And now I almost regret jumping off St. Bart's. But it was to protect John, so that's why it's 'almost'.

_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"_

I remember the fear that would course through him when he thought about some things. I don't even know half of them, but they affected John. That was all I needed to know to stay near him as I watched his calm demeanor crumble.

As I watched his face playing out the turmoil he was feeling.

I wouldn't leave him alone until he seemed like he'd forgotten about it.

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

But that's not something to be worried about tonight. Tonight, tonight... three and a half years after I jumped off Bart's, and six months since I came back to John.

Almost every night since I came back, he's needed me by his side.

"Shhh, John, I'm right here now, I'm alive, I'm here," I soothed. John didn't reply with words, just a hand from under his blanket, grabbing mine and pulling me close to him.

I smiled faintly and wrapped my arms around John, pulling him into an awkward hug.

"Don't cry," I requested softly into his short sandy hair. "Please don't cry."

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling, everything's on fire_

"Sh- Sher- Sherlock," John repeats, the light in the room making our skin almost the same color; nose against shoulder, head against chin.

My name is the only word John can speak coherently in this state.

When everything around us is tumbling in on itself, this is all we need. When everything is burning down around us - we just fall into each other.

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

Even though bad things are happening, _interesting_ things, our flat is our safe place. At least to John, it's the only place he can truly be _calm._ Completely calm.

_Hold onto this lullaby, even when the music's gone... gone..._

"John," I whisper, trying to calm him. "John, shh. Nothing can hurt us here, _nothing_." I've gotten accustomed to exaggerating the truth about safety when it came to John in this state. When there is only a small chance that something will happen, tell John _nothing_ will happen. It hurt me the first few times I did it, but now I know it's one of the only things that works when trying to comfort him.

When I was hiding after my 'suicide', for the first time ever, I sat up at night, remembering moments John and I had together. The laughs, the grins, the smiles, the jokes, the good times. Even after living it, I wanted to live it again.

I pulled John's legs up, folding him into a sort of ball, before pulling him into my chest and lap. Holding him tight, and keeping him safe.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

"Shh, John. I'm here."

~`~`~`~`+'~'~'~'~

Princess: Please leave what you think in a review :) That would be much appreciated!

Pie: Any flames will be used to heat my bedroom.


End file.
